1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to mattresses, specifically to a mattress which conforms to the body shape of a user. The inventive mattress provides improved conformability to varied body sizes, weights, and positions. The preferred embodiments have insulative, self-inflating elements within the mattress.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
There are many types of mattresses which have been designed to give a reasonable degree of comfort to users. The "comfort" principle behind all mattresses is the same, however: the more the mattress conforms to the natural curves of the body which it supports, the more comfortable the mattress feels.
Heretofore, mattresses have had four primary constructions.
One of the oldest constructions is a fabric sack stuffed with a soft, yielding material of relatively low resilience, such as cotton or feathers. A principal disadvantage of this type of mattress is that the stuffing tends to pack, developing cavities and bumps, so that it needs to frequently be shaken, pummelled, and forced back into shape.
Another, more recently developed type of construction comprises a relatively flat, flexible surface backed by a resilient yielding structure or medium which offers smoothly increasing resistance as the surface is deformed. Examples of this type are innerspring mattresses, flexible open celled foam mattresses, and various types of air mattresses. A disadvantage with these mattresses is that they cannot completely conform to body profiles, but instead have reduced support for the upwardly-concave areas, such as the lumbar (small-of-the-back) region, and overly firm support or pressure at the downwardly-convex regions, such as the buttocks and upper back. This necessitates offering innerspring mattresses, for instance, in soft, medium and firm grades to provide a partial compromise for the user.
Still another type of construction comprises a mattress which is mechanically deformed by linkages, pneumatic, or hydraulic means, thereby to conform to a preferred body position. Examples of this type are "hospital" beds which elevate the upper body and the knees. These beds tend to be heavy, expensive, and only minimally comfortable to a user in any position other than supine.
Yet another type of construction comprises various forms of water filled, water and foam filled, or liquid and floating body filled mattresses. These attempt to float the body on a very flexible surface backed by a liquid medium; this gives extremely uniform support, and has a resistance to deformation which increases very gradually. While the best of these mattresses can approach the ideal in comfortable, body profile conforming support, they have a number of disadvantages. They are heavy, require periodic maintenance, require an electrical heater, can spill if a puncture occurs, and tend to produce excessive wave motions which can be disturbing.
The last type of construction comprises a mattress with depressions and slots for the abdomen, breast, and face of a prone sleeper. While the addition of removeable elements, or inflatable/deflatable sections, allows such a mattress to be used for positions other than the prone, it is inconvenient to adjust, and is no more conformable to body contours, in the supine or side positions, than are other flat, resilient mattresses.
While the foregoing constructions can be utilized by the best designers to make mattresses having a degree of comfort, the resulting products, as stated, are usually heavy, bulky, intricate, expensive, difficult to fabricate, and/or easily damaged. Also, none of these mattresses offer adequate support of the head, with support for the neck and a comfortable hollow for the shoulder, when the user is lying on his or her side. Thus a separate pillow is required, but even this provides less-than-ideal support.